


Return

by Coshzmo34



Series: The After TR Series [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coshzmo34/pseuds/Coshzmo34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara Croft's best friend, Sam, is once again kidnapped by a new and improved Solarii, named the Luna. It's up to her, her son Lawrence, daughter Lisa, and husband David to save her and prevent the destruction of Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

***CHAPTER 1***  
LARA

"So, how is the food, love?"

Lara looks up from her plate to see her husband, David, speaking to her. His soup spoon audibly clinks the bottom of the bowl in front of him. He is irritable, most likely because Lara hasn't touched the beef and lamb stew since it was placed in front of her 6 minutes previous. 

"It's perfectly fine, David. You DO now I can eat when I'd like, right?" Laras voice drips sarcasm, and she takes out her cell phone as to avoid having this conversation. She has no recent texts. She sighs, and turns it off, pocketing it at the same time.

"Lara. Jonesy here prepared this stew himself," David says, motioning toward a man with a soggy midriff encased in a layer of kitchen supplies. "Please show him some respect."

Lara grunts and rolls her eyes. In this action, she can see much of the dining room. The mahogany walls, the many cases displaying Lara's many archaeological awards, the high, chapel-like ceiling, the crystal chandelier. Lara thinks of the many ways she can destroy the Croft Estate. She looks back down at her husband, fuming in his face. Lara fixes her T-shirt, something like the one she wore 10 years ago...

In the Yamatai.

Suddenly, Jonesy sitting in the corner is not Jonesy, but Matthias, leader of the Solarii. In one swift motion, Lara has grabbed both the steak knife on her lacey silk placemat and the .50 magnum pistol she had taped to the underside of the expensive sequoia table. She aims at Matthias, purely convinced that he is here to kill her. A small, still-rational part of her psyche knows that that's not really Matthias, it's just the PTSD she'd been treating for the past 10 years.

But the larger, more frightened part of Lara says, screams, that Matthias is back he's gonna kill me and Sam and David and Lisa and Lawrence.

But, before she can do anything, there is a small, focused pfft, like a dart. A small pain in her arm, and she's on her knees, and, before all goes black, she sees David holding one of her old dart-blowers, quickly coming to catch her before she hits the ground hard.

That night, in a lavender-shaded, drug-induced sleep, Lara dreams about Sam.


End file.
